Our Angel
by Colfer99
Summary: Básicamente, los miembros del cast Glee y sus reacciones al terminar de grabar el capítulo más difícil que les ha tocado: "The Quarterback". T porque es un tema muy sensible para todos los gleeks y porque soy paranoica. ONE-SHOT.


**Este one-shot lo creé cuando recién vi el capítulo de "The Quarterback", hace muuuuuuucho (bueno, no tanto, pero igual).  
Bueno, creo que este tema es algo muy sensible para tocar, pero quise hacer un one-shot sobre todo el cast, sobre cómo pienso que fue al grabar este capítulo tan difícil para todos.  
Obviamente, vale aclarar que** _**nada de esto es real o pasó, sólo soy una gleek devastada por Cory que quería plasmar sus emociones en la escritura**_**. Sin más que decir, dejo el one shot para cualquiera que quiera leerlo. Gracias por verlo y si quieren dejar reviews para saber su opinión, sería genial. **

"…_To make you feel my love"_

Lea termina de cantar, y siente que no puede con ella misma. Está rota, y aunque hayan pasado meses desde el día en que escuchó la noticia, aún no lo asimila. Una sola pregunta ronda en su cabeza, ¿por qué él? No sabe, quiere la respuesta, pero ella no entiende que nunca la tendrá.  
La muerte forma parte de la vida y no hay manera de cambiar eso, es un proceso natural y que todos pasaremos alguna vez. Pero su causa no fue "natural". Fue algo horrible, horrible, horrible.  
—¡No! —grita con lágrimas en los ojos. No puede soportarlo— ¿Por qué él? —repite mientras se acerca a Harry, quién s encuentra en la ubicación más cercana hacia ella.  
Se tira en sus brazos y siente cómo las lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos como agua; Harry la mira por su hombro, sabe lo dolida que está, él se encuentra igual. Su amigo, compañero de elenco y hermano no está. Y nunca más lo hará.  
—Shh. —Es todo lo que puede decir.  
¿Qué otra cosa, si no? ¿"Todo estará bien"? ¿"Será mejor después de un tiempo"? Eso sería mentir, y lo que menos quiere hacer en este momento es mentirle a su amiga.  
El cast entero observa la escena, menos Chord, que se encuentra en las piernas de Naya para retener los sollozos que salen de su boca. Nadie esconde su dolor, nadie está escondiendo su pena y pérdida. ¿Por qué hacerlo?  
Están grabando el capítulo del tributo a Finn Hudson, el mariscal de campo y líder del club Glee de la secundaria McKinley, aunque ellos no lloran precisamente por él. Ellos lloran por Cory Monteith, actor de la serie Glee y gran amigo. Claro que el nuevo cast no lo conocieron tan bien como los demás, pero están dolidos también, compartieron tantos momentos con ese hombre, grabaron escenas y se divirtieron como nunca. Pero ya no lo harán, siempre van a tener ese recordatorio de que algo falta. Ellos se retiran silenciosamente de la sala de coro de los chicos de Glee, dejando espacio apra que los amigos hablen.  
Cuando nadie esté jugando con las luces o el sonido en el auditorio, cuando no vean a nadie dormido en mitad de una escena, cuando no vean a nadie detrás de ellos en una foto con una cara rara o de maniático, esos momentos son los que más dolerán, pero no los únicos. En cada pequeña cosa lo verán, por más detalle que sea eso, él siempre estará presente en sus corazones. Pero no será lo mismo que tenerlo a Cory a su lado, vivo, en carne y hueso.  
—No debió irse. —Susurra Lea en el pecho de Harry y él asiente. Sabe que lo que dice es cierto.  
Cory no debió de haberse ido. Estaba mejorando tanto con su adicción, ¡hasta Lea y él habían salido a cenar unos días antes de aquel horrible día!  
Pero nadie puede prevenir el futuro, nadie es vidente como para decirnos lo que proveerá el mañana.  
Kevin y Chris piensan cuando fue la última vez que lo vieron. En el set, grabando "Don't Stop Believing" por segunda vez en el programa. Todos tenían puestos sus polos rojos, estaban tan parecidos a las personas que alguna vez fueron en el primer episodio del programa, pero tan diferentes a la misma vez.  
Excepto él, podrían pasar millones de años y Cory seguirá teniendo esa misma cara, la misma sonrisa ladeada que pone cuando se está nervioso. La misma sonrisa que _ponía_ cuando _estaba _nervioso.  
Chris llora más fuerte, acompañando los sollozos de Lea al compás. Es tan difícil todo.  
Cuando aceptó grabar el episodio especial para Cory, no pensó que qué le costara tanto; pero se equivocó. Cory Monteith significó tanto en su vida.  
Siempre fue bueno, siempre estuvo para él, siempre lo aceptó. Recuerda esa entrevista, una de las muchas en las que participó junto a él, dónde jugaban con un vaso de coca-cola de dieta. _Buenos tiempos.  
_Recuerda, también, la foto que su amigo subió a su cuenta de twitter el día de su cumpleaños número 22, pero mostraba allí al chico de 19 que recién había conocido.  
Mira a Darren a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Criss siente la mirada de alguien y gira, quedando frente a los ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas como seguro él los tiene, de Chris Colfer.  
No sabe que decirle, así que le aprieta la mano con fuerza, cosa que es devuelta por el menor.  
—No puedo aceptarlo. —Dice Lea de nuevo, llamando la atención de todos. —No **quiero **aceptarlo.  
Ahí está, las palabras que son las correctas.  
Todos pueden aceptar que su amigo, compañero y, en el caso de la mujer, prometido no está y nunca más aparecerá en sus vidas. Pueden aceptar no verlo en los ensayos, pueden aceptar nunca más escucharlo cantar, nunca más ver su cara ponerse roja cuando alcanza una nota demasiado alta, o incluso aceptar que no volverán a verlo bailar con sus pasos tan extraños.  
Pero no quieren, y ahí radica el problema. Porque, ¿quién quiere aceptar que una de las personas más importantes en la vida que alguien jamás tuvo está muerto?  
—Nadie quiere hacerlo, Lea. Nadie. —Dice Naya, a través de lágrimas— Y no debemos hacerlo, no debemos aceptarlo, sólo intentar movernos. Tampoco hay que superarlo, ni siquiera intentarlo.  
—No podremos superarlo, él era parte de nuestras vidas y demasiado importante para todos. Pero tendremos que empezar a sonreír cuando lo recordemos, y no llorar como lo hacemos ahora. —Sigue Jenna, tomada de la mano de Kevin y Harry.  
—Él no hubiese querido eso. Cory hubiera querido que nos alegremos de que, por fin, no tendrá que bailar otra vez. —Exclama Darren, y no lo dice en broma. Más de una vez escucharon a su alto amigo decir "daría mi vida por dejar de bailar estas coreografías tan difíciles". ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que su pedido se haría realidad?  
—¿Saben qué diría si estuviera aquí? —Ríe un poco Kevin— ¡Muchachos, dejen esas caras, tenemos que grabar, tengo sueño y quiero irme rápido. —Este comentario logra sacar algunas sonrisas.  
—No quiero recordar lo que dice, quiero que esté aquí, quiero escucharlo decirlo otra vez, quiero ver su cara de diva enojada cada vez que jugamos a "quién alcanza la nota más alta" y pierde —Amber se encuentra llorando, y no puede hacer que las palabras no escapen de su boca.  
—Todos queremos que vuelva, todos queremos verlo caminar por esa puerta y escuchar que diga "¡Chicos, era todo una broma, estoy vivo!". Pero no lo haremos nunca más porque ya no está, y tendremos que vivir con eso. —Habla Chrod desde el regazo de Naya; ella sólo le acaricia el pelo.  
—Recuerdo que, antes de irse a ese hotel de mala muerte, me preguntó qué pasaría si alguien del cast no pudiera volver a la serie nunca más. Qué pasaría si alguno de nosotros se fuera de aquí y no podamos comunicarnos más con él. Y yo le dije… —Mark tiembla, y su voz se quiebra— y yo dije que nunca pasaría porque somos un equipo, una familia, y si alguien abandonaba el set, seguiríamos con esa persona porque siempre estaría en nuestro corazón. Nunca pensé… que eso en realidad pasaría.  
—Nadie lo pensó, Mark. —dice Lea, levantándose y dejando a Harry. No sin antes darle una sonrisa— Cory estaba mejor, yo podía sentirlo. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, me decía qué tenía suerte de tenerme, de tener a alguien que lo cuide tanto. Pero ahora… ahora no tengo a nadie qué me lo diga. Los primeros días su voz seguía escuchándose clara, pero con el paso del tiempo empecé a darme cuenta que disminuía —ahoga un sollozo y continúa— y me asusté. No quiero olvidar el sonido de su voz, no quiero olvidar su cara, no quiero olvidarlo a **él. **Pero sé que lo mejor será… avanzar.  
"Temo que alguien me haga sentir como él lo hizo, temo que otro hombre me haga tan feliz como lo hacía él, porque temo olvidarlo, olvidar que Cory me hizo feliz primero."  
—Todos nos ayudaremos, entre nosotros, podremos, o por lo menos, intentaremos ser lo suficientemente fuertes para lidiar con este dolor —habla una voz conocida para todos, detrás de Lea. Heather.  
—Hemo… —susurra Lea mientras la abraza.  
—Lo sé, Lea, lo sé, cariño, shh… —susurra mientras llora ella también.  
—¿Qué haces aquí, Heath? —articula, como puede, Chris.  
Heather mira hacia arriba y ve a sus compañeros —o ex— empapados en lágrimas y sabe que ella está igual. Nadie puede lidiar con el dolor agudo del pecho que se superpone a todos los problemas.  
—Sabía que grababan este episodio hoy, quise brindarles apoyo. —Todos asienten y la siguen mirando; Heather a punto de hablar—Sé que todo esta tan mal ahora, y, aunque pasaron dos meses, todavía nos afecta demasiado. Pero debemos recordar que ahora él está mejor, quizás tocando la batería en el cielo. —todos ríen un poco, recordando a su amigo— No debemos quebrarnos demasiado, porque sabemos que a Cory no le gustaría eso. A él le gustaría ser recordado con risas y palabras hermosas, como dijo aquella vez. Así que todos, aquí, ahora, abrazo grupal.  
Todo el cast sabe que es verdad, por eso se levantan y van hacia las dos chicas que lloran en el medio del set. Los sollozos se mezclan entre las personas agrupadas en ese mínimo espacio, pero también las risas se hacen presentes. Todos saben porque. Recordar a Cory siempre ha sido divertido, él era una persona llena de gracia y bromas.  
Así se quedan por minutos, aunque ellos sienten que son segundos.  
_Una familia perdió a su hijo y hermano, el cast Glee perdió a un amigo, Lea a su prometido… pero el cielo ha ganado una estrella._


End file.
